I Can't Pretend for You Anymore
by dn831
Summary: Macmillans are safe, sweet, and respectable. I'm not any of those though. I'm a Slytherin. I'm dangerous, mean, and there's no fun in being respectable.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi I removed my old stories because they weren't really going anywhere but I have creative energy to burn so… Please be super harsh. I need it.

It's dark and warm in my room. The house is quiet. We've been quiet. We're listening. Waiting. Hoping my father won't wake. Wake up to find a teenage boy's arms wrapped around his teenage daughter. He's already been through too much. I don't want to be the one to send him over the edge.

"So." He murmurs softly. He's patting my back like it's supposed to reassure me or something but in reality it makes me feel like a dog. Too much like he's rewarding me for doing a trick.

"Uh…yeah." I know it's not the response he's looking for. But I think it's all I can give him. He's staring at me and it's making me uncomfortable. He can't expect me to have all the answers. So I roll over.

"You're quiet. You're never quiet." He's switched from patting to rubbing. Rubbing smallish circles on my back. That's better. More reassuring. Less irritating. I want to say something. Anything. But my tongue can't form the words. My mind can't conceive the thoughts.

"What do you want me to say?" My voice rises in pitch. He wants me to tell him I love him. Wants me to tell him I want him. No, that I need him. I don't think he'll ask for it though. He's too scared. I hear him wetting his lips. It's that quiet in the room. So quiet that I can hear him his tongue glide across his full bottom lip.

"You don't have to say anything." His voice sounds far away. Maybe I'm just tired. The day was long and I feel it. The rain has started again. A gentle pitter patter against my window pane.

"Thank you." I roll over so he can see my face. And so he'll stop breathing on my neck. It's giving me goose bumps. His eyes are closed but they don't look wet like mine. He opens them and I take in the shock of green. So familiar, yet surprising. And his lips they're there. Right there and close. I could lean in. He could lean in. I don't want a pity kiss but I know I want him.

"Don't sweat it." He whispers it and it hangs in the air. Warm, sweet, and friendshippy. It's cloying my mind. Yesterday he was my best friend and now he's got his arms around me. Now we both want something different. Nothing like abandonment from your crazy mother to make you want jump your best friend's bones.

It's my turn to talk but I don't want to say anything. I lean closer. My pajama clad body pressing against his jeans and old sweater. No jumper I correct myself. Closer still this time I'm closing my eyes and the bed creaks slightly but I ignore it.

Albus isn't talking either now. Now he's pushing me on top of him. I lean down and brush my lips to his cheek. I'm too scared to kiss him. Too afraid I'll break this before it starts.

He beats me to it though. Wraps his arms tighter and opens his mouth for the kiss. And it's weird because he's different not like Thomas who invaded my mouth his tongue or Chris who was entirely too handsy. He's sweet and gentle. Moving at my pace. I moan softly and put my hands in his crazy hair.

He pulls away and finds my ear in the dark. "Tell me to stop." He pauses. He wants it too.

I'm about to tell him no. Tell him I want more. When I hear the door swing open and hit my wall. Then the light flash on and suddenly we're both pushing each other away He's up and out of my bed legs still entwined in my sheets. Stuttering out apologies. He's saying something but I'm too shocked to listen. My father he's angry. Really angry. And Albus is stuttering and trying to fix his clothing and hair and trying to convince my father that I wasn't on top of him.

And I, Bambi Marie Macmillan am royally screwed.


	2. Repercussions

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please review.

The next morning is weird. I go downstairs and pour myself a bowl of cereal and put on my best indifferent teenager look. Dad is talking on the phone. He's doing the super annoying talking though. Where he talks really loudly, because he wants everyone around him to hear him speak.

"I don't know what's gotten in to her!" He's assaulting the phone with his irritating voice.

"Sneaking in boys, lying to my face….and you know this isn't an isolated incident!" He's practically screaming in to the mouthpiece. I'm not sure whether it's a wizard thing or maybe his inability to understand how a cellphone works.

"Do you know how embarrassing it was waking the Potters up in the middle of the night? Telling them what trouble Bambi's dragged Albus into this time." His voice is growing a little hoarse because Macmillans aren't supposed to scream. We're supposed to use our inside voices and address people with respect and dignity. Can't tell you how many times I've heard that line.

As much as I'd love to continue staring at my cereal, I do have better things to do. Things like damage control with the Potters. They're probably supper pissed about the Albus thing. No doubt they'll blame me. They always blame me, Albus's American, Slytherin, Scarlet woman too smart for her own good best friend.

I was banished to my room for the rest of the night while Dad took Albus back to his house. I haven't heard from the kid since. Not that he's in trouble. No, little Albus is never in trouble. He's the good one. I'm simply the leech that manages to suck him into all this nonsense. Ernie Macmillian's bastard half-blood daughter.

It wasn't always like that though people used to feel sorry for me. See, Mom has always sort of been in and out of the picture. She loved my Dad until she didn't and then picked up and went on some crazy adventure. It was great. The best part was that she always took her with me. Used to call us two bachelorettes traveling abroad.

Until, I started at Hogwarts. Then she left again and didn't take me with her. Then she left again and again. Each time coming up with some weak excuse as to why she couldn't be here. Couldn't be with her family, or her daughter for Christ's sake. And Dad, Hell he just took it each time. What a loser. Just broke down and cried that his beloved had left and he was stuck to raise his offspring alone. Now she's gone again and she's not coming back ever. She took all of her things. Even the jewelry my Nana gave her. My favorite being the beautiful hair combs passed down from one of my relatives that used to be a geisha. The pretty silver and gold trinkets that were one day going to be mine. Now they'll probably be rent money or food money. Just something to help finance one of her crazy half-wit escapades.

I rinse out my bowl and try to think of what I'll say to Mrs. Potter. I've known of the Potters for years. Everyone knows about Harry Potter. However, I didn't have the privilege of meeting him until Albus and I met as first years. He invited me over to his house for the summer holiday and I think Mr. and Mrs. Potter quite liked me. I mean I'm polite when I want to be and I'm the best student in my year. Always steps ahead of that damn Rose Weasley. I remember when I first met Harry Potter I curtsied. He was handsome. More than any story books let on. James used to tease me about having the hots for his Dad. But me being the lady I am would always respond. "Well he's fitter than you!"

Maybe I'll tell her that it was a misunderstanding if Albus hasn't said anything. If I'm lucky he's playing moody teenager too. Then I'll cook up a story about how he was comforting me after my mother's tragic disappearance. Yeah that totally works. I was so distraught and Albus was just there doing his friendship duties. Never mind it was past curfew and he was in my bed. Those are unnecessary details not pertinent to the truth. I scrape a pink-polished fingernail against the sink to remove a mushy cornflake. Mrs. Potter isn't that dumb. She's sharp.

I hear someone behind me clear their throat. Given the absence of yelling in the next room over I can only guess at who it is. Yippee. I turn around slow and look Dad directly in the eyes. I don't flinch. I stare him down like the true Slytherin I am. Take in his features. Pale skin with worry lines and bags under the deep blue gems, that we both call eyes. His blonde hair has a decent amount of gray in it and it's such a contrast to the ebony black of my own hair. His middle is thicker now. Giving him the illusion of strength, when everyone knows he's anything but.

"Bambi." His voice is soft now and his eyes aren't hard. I chicken out and look away. I try to focus as hard as I can on the kitchen table.

"C'mon Bambi. This person. This isn't you." He's getting all weird and sad. What am I supposed to do with this? I can't think in snappy comebacks when he's like this. Why can't he start yelling at me again?

"And Albus? Why would you do that? You know better. You're not one of those girls." Well that's rich.

"You don't know what kind of girl I am." I snap back at him. "Albus and I love each other and we're practically adults! Whatever we want to do in my room is my business!" I'm so upset. He doesn't know me. Doesn't even care that he's not the only one who's upset about Mom.

His eyes are forming those half slits, and that only happens when he's super angry. "I may not know you but I do know this is my house." He says under his breath. "I also know that you are my fifteen year old daughter and I don't want you to ruin your future. Imagine what the prophet would say? _Macmillan's Black Sheep Pregnant with Son of the Boy Who Lived's Bastard_! Do you want that Bambi? Do you want to give up everything you've ever accomplished or thought about doing with your life to stay home with a kid?"

I'm more than too stunned to talk which doesn't happen often. Dad though apparently takes my silence and runs with it trying to fit in as many words in edge wise as possible.

"Cause I'll tell you raising a kid when you're young isn't fun. Your Mum got pregnant when she was 22 and I was 25. We had no money, our families cut us off because we weren't married. Your mum had to uproot her entire life and come live in London. Could you imagine that? Leaving the States, somewhere she lived her entire life, because of one drunken mistake while she was studying abroad?" He's gasping and red in the face now. Must've taken a lot out of him.

Dad had me. He had me hook, line, and sinker. Until he made it too personal.

"So tell me Daddy, am I the mistake?" I inquire softly. Venom lapping at the edges of my sugary tone.

"Bambi, you know that's not…" He's just realized how much he screwed up.

"Am I the stupid mistake that ruined your life? You fucked Mom once when you were both a little too tipsy and now we're both here paying for your mistake some fifteen years later?"

"Bambi, you know how much I love you. You're my only child. But, I don't want you to have to worry about kids or taking care of kids. You're still a baby, and you're too young to have well a baby. And you have to realize when boys and girls do certain things…"

I cut him off there. "Whoa, whoa. Dad Albus and I weren't. We were just. We're just having fun Dad we haven't done that yet. He's not even my boyfriend." God I shouldn't have to explain this to him. No way am I being punished for being a virgin.

"Bambi, I walked in last night. I saw what you were doing! I'm no idiot. Ginny Potter's got a big mouth. Do you want everyone and their mother to know that you're the girl Albus Potter calls for a good time?"

I can't stop the tears when they start flowing. God he doesn't understand anything. "Albus isn't like that Dad! You know him. You know he's not like that!" My voice is half pleading with him. He can't say these things about Albus.

I huff and push past him to get up stairs. I sprint to my room at the speed of light, faster if we're being honest. Once I'm up there I go to my closet and pull on jeans. My flannel pajamas might cause looks along the sidewalk. Don't want the muggles confusing me with some bag woman.

My hair looks atrocious. It looked pretty yesterday in neat curls but now that most of them have fallen. My hair which normally looks sleek and pretty is messy and frizzy. Sticking up at weird angles and just gross looking. God please tell me it looked at least half decent when I was on top of Albus yesterday. I pull it all out of my face and tie it back into a bun. Sort of a "librarianish" look.

I look around the room and stuff my wallet and my wand into the back pocket of my jeans. Yep that's all I need. Next thing I know I'm opening up my window and bam, climbing form the ledge and finding the handholds in the uneven brick until I have to drop the last eight feet. Just another teenage degenerate breaking all the rules.

I grab my bike from its perch against the house and pedal to Albus's it takes 17 minutes to bike there but it's definitely worth it. I need to see him. Need to laugh with him about the complete idiocy of my father. Albus is my best friend he'll understand better than anyone else.

When I come round to Grimuald place I place my ear to the door before opening it. Making sure World war three isn't going down in there before I slip in. Sounds quiet enough. I gently knock on the door and put on my best 'good girl' smile. I count to ten and smile wide as soon as the door swings open.

I don't know what I was expecting. Definitely not Scorpius Malfoy. Standing there looking smug and way too cheeky.

"Well, well what do we have here?" We have a long history Scorpius and I. Mortal enemies is putting it lightly. We would probably destroy each other if we weren't so afraid of making Albus mad.

"Move Malfoy." My attempts to push past him are thwarted. When he pushes himself out the door and closes it behind him. I don't have time for this.

"What's your problem." I huff angrily. Can he go one day without being him?

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Trust me Bambam I'm doing you a favor." He smirks and leans against the closed door effectively blocking me form entrance.

"Don't call me that!" I screech. I'd kill him for calling me that embarrassing nickname but there are about a million other things I wanna kill him for first.

"Seriously, Mrs. Potter she's pissed at you. Like really pissed." He's stretching now. Probably an attempt to show off his nonexistent physique. "All in a tizzy that you're out spending your nights corrupting little Albie." His smirk is practically cutting me.

"I don't know what you heard but that's not what happened." I'm talking low now. Practically pleading with him. "You know I'm not some ditzy girl. Albus and I it's different now. And I don't know what he told you about last night but we're different now."

Scorpius isn't smirking anymore. His mouth is just hanging open. "What are you saying Macmillian?" God he's thick.

I roll my eyes at his stubbornness. "I'm saying that last night Albus practically asked me to be his girlfriend." Well not really but, he wanted too. I could feel it. Plus, Scorpius hardly needs to know that.

He's just blinks at me there's no laughing or anything. I take my opportunity and push myself past him and open the door. Maybe I should've heeded Scorpius' warning because as soon as I'm inside I lock eyes when the only person who might dislike me more than Scorpius. Ginny Weasley.


	3. A Deal is Made

A.N. I would really appreciate any criticisms in the form of reviews. I don't own anything.

Tick. Tock. Goes the clock. I wonder if this is what Hell is like. It wouldn't surprise me. An evil red head staring you down.

"Sugar?" I'm pulled out of my reveries, almost immediately.

"Excuse me?" I 'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong yet even if I have thought a million not so very nice things about how hideous her loveseat is. Never been that fond of florals.

"Would you like sugar in your tea?" /Weasley/Biggest annoyance in my life asks.

"Uh. No thanks." I fidget in my seat. "I take it plain."

"Hmph." I watch as she pushes my cup towards me with an air arrogance. Like she's so much better than me. Okay She is. But only a little. And only because she's married to Harry Potter.

"Does your father know where you are Bambi?" Mrs. Annoying asks as she blows softly on her tea.

"Yeah." It's my fall back plan. Lie. "Yeah. He does. So where's Albus."She rolls her eyes and ignores my question.

"You know Bambi." She sips her tea and smiles like she's reassuring herself about just how great she is at making bloody tea.

"I was a lot like you back when I was younger." She taking me in. You know I never bought that whole gingers don't have souls thing but the way she's eyeing me makes it look like she might want to steal mine. Never the less she continues.

"When I was at Hogwarts, a lot of people considered me to be exceptionally pretty." She pauses again. Like she wants me to object and say 'Considered, Hell you're still pretty'. I don't take the bait. She can fish for compliments somewhere else.

"Just like you. I bet people tell you all the time how gorgeous you are. Even more so than your mother." Really this is where this conversation is going.

"Not really." I respond flatly.

"Oh c'mon pretty girl like you. Beautiful eyes and legs for days. The boys must love you?" You're kidding me right? It's like she wants me to admit I'm a whore. Well if that's the game she wants to play.

"Well yeah. But you know I don't like to be tied down. Love 'em and leave 'em that's what I always say." I pick up my mug and take a giant gulp of my tea before re-crossing my legs. The look on her face can be summed up as horrified.

"Well see dear, that's exactly the kind of thing I don't really want to expose Albus to." She leans in close and looks me in the eyes. "Girls like you, only hurt boys like Albus and I really don't want him to have experience something like that." She leans back in her chair and voila she's happy-go-lucky again.

I narrow my eyes. There's no way she's getting away this. "Mrs. Potter…"

"Weasley!" she interrupts me. I forgot how much of a feminist she was.

"Mrs. Weasley, I would never hurt Albus. He's like my best friend. By the way, where is Albus?" I think I've managed to throw her off a little bit.

"Is he upstairs?" I pick myself up of the couch and stretch briefly.

"Sit down. I'll go fetch him." I start heading up the stairs, before calling back down. "Nice talk, huh." "See you later dear." I yell before yanking open Albus's bedroom door.

Inside Albus is sitting on the floor studying a chess board opposite Scorpius. When he looks up it's really hard to make my heart not do that whole fluttery thing.

It's not even that he's particularly good looking. In truth, he just looks like a total nerd. He's wearing an old T-shirt that has to be a hand-me-down from James or Teddy and his glasses are constantly slipping off the end of his nose. He's not even that fit. A little soft around the middle and his face, making him look like a really tall first year or something. And he's so awkward, always tripping or forgetting to lace up his trainers.

Realistically, I should be more attracted to Scorpius. Grudgingly, I'll admit that he's sort of a fox. He's got that whole model look, all angles, no curves or softness. But, Merlin there's something about Albus, his innocence maybe or his naivety that pulls me toward him like a magnet.

"When'd you get here Bambi?" he asks with a look of surprise. Honestly did he not know that I'd been interrogated in his living room?

"A while. Scorpius saw me. I was just chatting with your Mom?" I walk over to his bed before kicking off my shoes and watching the game from the higher vantage point.

Albus gives Scorpius a look of irritation before returning his attention back to the chess board. "Oh." He murmurs slightly defeated. He hates being left out.

"I think she hates me." I speak flatly mostly to the floor.

"Who?" Scorpius asks in his most bored time tone ever. "Oh do you mean Mrs. Weasley? Yeah she fucking hates you."

"My mother does not hate you!" Albus huffs angrily. "She doesn't."Poor kid's getting totally worked up. "She knows we're friends."

"She thinks I'm a whore." I frown slightly. "Also that was a really bad move Al."

Scorpius grins slightly and turns his full attention to the board. But of course he wouldn't miss the chance to heckle me.

"Don't get yourself down Bambam. These are the consequences for our actions."

"What are you even talking about?" Albus frowns. Obviously pissed.

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "C'mon stud. I'm talking about you and Bambi sealing the deal last night. I'll be honest didn't think you had it in you. I can for sure give you guys some tips or whatever."

I don't even get to process Albus's reaction because I just start laughing like a loon. God tears are coming out of my eyes.

Of course though, Albus flips out. His face turns so red. He looks way more Gryffindor than Hufflepuff for sure.

"It's not like… we didn't… God is that what you think?" He stops mid thought and sputters. "Is that what my mom thinks?" He looks terrified. Like his mom thinking he lost his virginity is the worst thing in the world that could ever happen.

"Hmm." Scorpius flips his gaze from me to Albus. "Well, you guys are already having sleepovers. What are the neighbors gonna think?" He smirks.

I don't look at Albus because I'm slightly afraid he's going to write off our whole relationship. Instead I study my hand. It's kind of tan but still I should work on my sunbathing a little more before school starts again.

"We're just..." Albus gives another confused look before turning to look at me. "You're my girl right?" His blush comes back with a vengeance. So I spare him the agony of waiting for a response.

"Yep. I'm your girl." I smile softly at him and he smiles back. It's a nice moment before Scorpius ruins it with a snort.

"God. Please do this another time. If you guys are doing this you better not turn me into a fucking third wheel." Apparently his good mood has vanished .

"Especially not at school. So help me Merlin." I take in his form as he stretches his arms up to the ceiling. Graceful and strong. He finishes his stretch and lays down on Albus's carpet with his eyes closed. The royal blue carpet contrasting against his pale skin. I carefully untuck my foot out from under me and position myself on the edge of the bed. From my perch I give Albus a smile before pressing a finger against my lips. Albus smiles and returns the gesture.

I brace myself before I swing my foot and prepare to place a swift kick into Scorpius's ribs. Before I even get close though he catches my ankle midair and gives a swift yank, depositing me half in his lap and half on the floor. The pain doesn't even register as I start to laugh enjoying one of Scorpius high swings in his ever-changing mercurial personality. He still has his hand wrapped around my ankle as he smiles.

"Gonna have to be quicker than that Bambam. No one can best my near perfect seeker reflexes." He tightens his grip on my ankle and laughs at my awkward position. I'm practically draped over his lap and spilling on to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Before I can come up with a witty retort I'm pulled backwards out of his lap half way across the room. Albus has pulled me into an even more awkward position. His arms are wrapped around my middle and I've got chess pieces digging into my flesh, that'll probably result in welts.

"Ouch. Albus. What the Hell?" I rub my side and pull Albus's arms off of me.

He looks shocked. "I was just…" He looks down away from me. "Uh you're my girlfriend now." The awkwardness could be cut with a knife.

"Uh sorry mate." Scorpius is apologizing. I'm still thrown off by how weird this is. "Won't happen again." I'm embarrassed now too. How I could be so stupid?

I lean forward into Albus and give him a friendly open mouth kiss. He reciprocates and smiles as he leans into it before Scorpius clears his throat loudly. I make the clever decision to ignore Scorpius before pushing my tongue further into Albus's mouth. I let Albus break the kiss first and he smiles, the kind of smile you'd smile if you'd won like a million dollars or something.

When we break apart I settle into Albus's lap. Which apparently Albus is ecstatic about because he kisses my neck and wraps his arms around me tightly.

"This is the kind of shit, I'm talking about." Scorpius is slightly flushed. Which is weird considering I've heard him describe some extremely graphic things he's done with the older girls without blinking an eye.

"This better not be happening again and especially not when we get back to school. We need to focus. Now you've apparently decided to grow another meter this summer so, I think I can convince Nott to let you on the team." He's apparently moved on from the last few minutes and I would follow suit but Albus is pretty adamant about not letting me go. So I roll my eyes and lean back into Albus's torso.

"I'm not joining the team Scorpius." I stretch my leg out in front of me and take notice. I'm freakishly tall for a 15 year old girl.

"Don't do it for me Bambi. Do it for Slytherin!" I watch as he picks up a pawn and begins to roll it between his fingers. Excited smile lighting up his features.

"I do enough for Slytherin, what about all those points I picked up for answering questions in potions last year." Albus picks up my hand and studies it.

"You have small hands." He murmus softly into my ear. "They're also really soft."

Before I can say anything Scorpius cuts me off.

"Gross, you owe me Bambi." I raise my eyebrows. I owe Scorpius Malfoy nothing. "Think of everything I've ever done for you." I raise my brows further sill. Surely he can't mean making fun of me, belittling me, cheating off my exams, calling me names, trying to one up me constantly, the list goes on. He catches my expression and tries a softer approach.

"Please Nott wants to recruit new talent and it might help influence his decision to make me captain next year. We need someone swift and clever. You would be the best chaser Bambi." His face is all soft and pouty and I have to look away as I groan.

"Fine." I moan. "But don't make me regret it Malfoy."

"No." Albus speaks into my hair. "If she plays on the team you'll owe her."

"What?" Scorpius snaps.

"What are you talking about Albus?" I look back at him and smile. Albus is passive and sweet he doesn't ask for things. So it only makes me more curious.

Albus gives a grin and I can see the glint in his eyes. "If Bambi tries out of the team you have to tolerate us. Not one eye roll or comment or anything." Albus has a huge grin now. He really is cute when he thinks he's being cunning. "We shouldn't have to hide our relationship."

Scorpius rolls his eyes and acts like he's thinking it through. "Fine but I have limits and I'm not a voyeur so keep it pg-13. I don't need to be scarred emotionally." He finishes with a sigh.

And just like that I was Albus's girlfriend, Scorpius and I were pseudo-friends, and a deal was made. I can be productive when I want to be.


	4. Perfect Prefects

A.N. Thanks for the two people that decided to follow this story it means a lot to me. Also criticisms are appreciated I know the last chapter sucked but I feel like I'm improving slightly a little each chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.

It's the teenager in me. That one facet on my personality prevents me from wanting to go to bed and keeps me from wanting to wake up. In the summer, you shouldn't have to worry about waking up. You should simply stay up as late as you want and then fall asleep by chance when your body is too tired to function. So, you could only imagine how incredibly infuriating it is to have someone shaking you awake in the morning in the summer, no less.

"Bambi, Bambi wake up!" Someone was yelling at me. Did they want to die?

I crack my eyes opened to find my Dad waving a piece of my paper in my face.

"Ughh." I groan and rub my eyes. "Dad, honestly… Do you know what time it is?" I yawn and pull my quilt over my head. It's quickly yanked out of my hands and consequently off my body.

"It's 9:45 am and it's time to get up. The post came!" He's yammering away at like a million words per minute. He needs to relax. "We have to go to Diagon Alley! So much to do today."

I moan and throw my forearm over my eyes. God the sun is bright. "We can do that tomorrow. I assure you the _Standard Book of Spells_ will still be there."

"No get up. I took off from work today; the Potters want us to meet them. And you never opened your letter!" He's pulling me off my bed to my feet and I'm suddenly standing there bleary eyed and wide awake.

"If this is the same letter I get every year about school…" I mutter as I take the envelope from him and immediately notice the weight of the letter. "Why is it so heavy?" I frown and begin to open the envelope when…

"Did you open my mail?" I huff out irritably. "That's a crime you know…"

Dad just rolls his eyes and makes one of his little annoyed sounds. "Open the damn letter Bambi."

I smile and giggle. I don't think anyone will ever understand how weird our relationship is. "Fine, fine. I wonder what it could be?" I smile and try to make my father hang on the everlasting suspense.

However, one can only take so much of his irritating simpering so I dump the contents of the envelope out onto my bed and blink…once…twice…three times.

"They made me prefect?" I'm more stunned than excited. Professor Flint must really be off his rocker. I'm not prefect material. I mean sure I'm a smart ass but, I've been called a stone cold bitch too. This can't be right.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Dad can hardly contain his glee. He's smiling and everything. "Just like me. You're on to great things Bambi." I zone out and sit back on my bed the backs of my knees alerting me that I can't sink any lower.

"I'll have to tell Hannah and Susan, and Zacharias for sure! You know he always doubted you, but I guess you showed them all huh?" He's hardly breathing now.

"I don't…" I mutter softly.

"What's that dear?" His grin is so huge. I want to tell him I have no interest in being prefect but even I can't do that. Especially after how rocky things have been lately.

"I said 'We better hurry up 'cause I don't want to be late.'" The grin I throw on is award winning and Dad just smiles and pulls me off my bed into a tight rib-crushing hug.

As soon as he leaves I sink on to the bed and read Flint's letter. Hmph. At least he was honest I smirk as I pick out a few key phrases. _"Possesses the sharp tongue and cunning wit of a true Slytherin, regardless of blood status." _ He should really watch that blood status thing. I'm dating Harry Potter's son so half blood or not. Wow look at me already power crazed. This is definitely a problem. _"Mixed reputations among staff, though marks indicate you are highly intelligent and more than capable of extra responsibility." _Hmmm. I wonder who gave me the bad review. Probably Longbottom. Not that I care, he's my father's friend not mine. I skim through the rest of the letter until I catch the last line. _"I look forward to seeing you and Mr. Malfoy as additions to the Slyherin prefects…" _You're kidding me right. They picked Malfoy. Bloody Hell. What's the world coming to these days?

* * *

Lunch with the Potters is weird. Well isn't lunch always weird when one member of a party hates you with a passion. Ginny Weasley is glaring daggers. And why is Scorpius here? Doesn't he ever go home?

"So." My Dad states, with a huge grin. "We have some pretty huge news, huh Bambi?" Who is this we? Last time I checked it was me , Dad.

"Oh uh, yeah …" Scorpius snorts and Mrs. Weasley shoots him a quick glare over Lily's bright red hair. "Huge." I mutter/\.

Before anyone can ask about it or anything Dad blurts it out. "Bambi made prefect!" He's so happy.

"Oh?" Mrs. Weasley's face falters I'm sure she expected something along the lines of Bambi's become involved in the world of hard core drugs or maybe Bambi's pregnant and the kid's not your son's. Heh. It's not that funny but it kind of is.

"Congratulations. Scorpius you didn't tell us that?" Mr. Potter, the Harry Potter is smiling about me being prefect.

Scorpius shrugs, now he's the perfect indifferent teenager for sure. "My letter didn't say who the girl was." His shrugs turns into more of a smirk. "But yeah I'm happy it's you I would've offed myself if it was Veronica Goyle. Ew."

"Yeah congrats Bambi." Albus squeezes my hand under the table and gives me a smile.

I stand up and excuse myself to the bathroom. It's merely an excuse to get a minute to myself. I really don't like this watching my Dad flounce around as he tries to impress the Potters. Maybe he thinks he's helping me. Trying to improve my standing with the Mrs... God knows I could need it.

I turn and look in the mirror, before pulling my lip gloss out of my bag and attempting to find the magic amount that makes me pretty without making it look like I tried too hard when I'm interrupted by a knock.

"Occupied." I frown as I carefully slide the little gloss wand across my top lip.

The knocking gets louder still and I huff. "Somebody's in here!" I shout. Really they're still knocking. They can't be deaf. That's not insensitive for me to think is it? Still, the knocking is driving me insane so I turn and do a quick about face and open the door.

"I said it was occ…." I don't even have a chance to finish the sentence as I'm pushed into the bathroom again this time with a plus one.

"I heard you alright just go back to whatever… I need a place to hide." He mutters and I narrow my eyes at Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well, not here! This is the ladies! Go to your own bathroom!" I whine as I look in the mirror. He's wiped off the majority of my lip gloss onto his jacket. I take a napkin and begin to wipe off his stain. I really don't need Mrs. Weasley seeing this and putting some sort of scenario together where I look like a whore. Scorpius shucks off his jacket and takes a seat on the bathroom counter. It's quiet for a second, just me absentmindedly dabbing the cotton pullover and Scorpius drumming his legs against the counter. When I remove a fair amount of the stain I look at pullover and really look at it. It's from a Muggle brand. Draco Malfoy would never buy his son something like that. So what?

"It's James's…It's his so you can stop gaping at it with your mouth open." He mumbles. I blush and begin to dry the wet spot I've created with more napkins. Why would he be wearing James's clothes?

"Did they kick you out?" I ask curiously. It's not exactly new knowledge that Scorpius's relationship with his parents is rocky. Still, who throws their son out?

"Not exactly. I left on my own accord." He says a little proudly. I raise my brows. He has to elaborate on this.

"Well actually it what was more like he went up to me and gave me two choices. One that I could start being a man and a true Slytherin or whatever that means and stop hanging around people like…." He's rambling a little.

"People like Albus and me" I finish for him. "He doesn't like us."

"No you're fine being in Slytherin and all. But you must know how most Slytherins feel about Al." His face is glum, which is bad. I don't want to feel sorry for him.

But yeah I do know Al doesn't have the best reputation among most wizards. Unlike James, Al didn't live up to the Potter legacy half as well. Whereas James is endlessly popular and well respected Albus, is average. He doesn't play quidditch. He makes mediocre marks if that sometimes. He's in Hufflepuff, and don't even get me started about that. He has a hard time standing up for himself. But on the other hand it's kind of what makes him special, he's so sweet and nice. And those are character traits no Slytherin ever has.

"He's my bestfriend you know." I nod as I hand him back his borrowed jacket. "Well of course you know." He smiles as he slips it back over his head. "He was there for us, when no one else wanted us." His voice is choked with nostalgia and part of me wants to ask if maybe he should be Al's girlfriend.

"Yeah I remember." I sigh thinking about the first time we ever met Albus.

_ It was my first day of class and I was lost. Hopelessly lost. None of the older Slytherins were willing to help me and none of the Hufflepuffs I knew would even go near me. I was going to be in so much trouble. So I did what any girl would do in this situation. I pressed my back against the corridor wall, slid down till I hit the floor and started to cry._

"It was like you were wailing." Scorpius snickers. "Like a banshee. I thank god everyday that's the only time I've ever seen you cry." I narrow my eyes at Scorpius and huff.

"I seem to remember you being pretty teary eyed too!" Scorpius shuts his mouth.

_ It didn't go very long until someone found me. I immediately knew who he was. A Potter he had the bright green eyes and the crazy black hair. _

_ "It's okay." He told me patting me awkwardly on the head. "Ugh we're lost too. So you don't have to cry." He soothed._

_ I wiped my face on my cloak and glared. "I wasn't crying okay." I picked myself up and started to walk away and I was alerted of another voice there._

_ "Well you should know you're going the wrong way!" A cruel voice jeered out from behind me. "We just came that way so unless you want to go share some of those tears with Myrtle I suggest you follow us!" And isn't it funny that that was when I was introduced to Scorpius Malfoy._

"We were kind of a bunch of misfits." I murmur caught up in my own flow of nostalgia now. "And you were really mean, you know that?" I won't miss my chance to slip that in there.

Scorpius just laughs. "You know me and you communicate in cruelty Bambam." He hops off the counter and touches my hair softly.

I pull away from him slightly. "But is it really worth losing your family?" I question. My Dad and I have our rows but I still love him. My Mom might be a five star bitch but I love her immensely. I wouldn't ever hurt them by moving out.

He picks up my hand and stares at it. "Al is right your hands are really small. Although the soft part is debatable. I've definitely felt softer." He smirks and examines it like it's a natural wonder. Not just the part of my body attached to my wrist.

I yank my hand out of his. "Please be serious."

He sighs. "What do you want me to say?" He takes my hand back and slips his fingers between mine. "I guess you and Albus are my family now." He then removes his fingers and circles them around my wrist before he drops my wrist and I watch my arm swing back down to my side.

I don't know what to say. "How long have we been in here?" I ask clearing my throat and turning back to the mirror to look at my flushed face.

Scorpius is standing right behind me looking at me looking at myself. "Long enough, Ginny probably thinks I'm shagging you. Count to a hundred before you leave." He laughs and tugs my hair before departing from the bathroom.

I begin to count and then decide to splash some water on my face. I'll never understand Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
